The disclosure generally relates to interlocking masonry panels having adhered natural stone façade used for cladding. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a thermally and moisture insulated brick comprising natural, carved stone façade coupled to lightweight and/or massive concrete backing and methods for their forming.
Most modern residential and light commercial designs use platform framing, involves poured in place column-and-slab techniques or skeletonized construction employing a framework of steel girders as a support for precast concrete members.
When cladding requires carved, natural stone façade, either by architects or regulation, to maintain consistency or due to conservation consideration, constraints on construction may become significant.
Carving of the stone itself, permanently anchoring the stone to the support walls, structural integrity of the structure as well as aesthetics, are all issue that remain in the industry and require attention.